Algo psicologico
by Neilayos
Summary: Lloyd siente que kiere ayudar a Julianne, pero se da cuenta q sus sentimientos van mas alla de lo q el puede analizar  contiene fragmentos de caps
1. Chapter 1

Por fin hice este fic! sera el primero d esta serie en español xD

los pj no me pertenecen o si no seria como en esta historia, aunq aun kedan caps por venir asi q uno nunca sabe...

* * *

><p>Algo Psicologico.<p>

Habian pasado semanas ya desde el anterior suceso y ninguno de los dos sabia q hacer, aunq la verdad pensaban muy diferente. El creia q podia ayudarla en algo mas q en sus problemas, pensaba q tal vez luego q cumpliera su condena todo seria diferente pero aun asi...

_Flash back_

Fue esa tarde.

-Mmm ahh ya veo, podria ser asi.- Lloyd estaba enfrascado buscando pistas de el caso q llevaban los marchals, asi q nuevamente lo habian dejado en la oficina solo con Julianne.

De pronto ella, q estaba detras de su computador como siempre, se puso de pie y Lloyd a pesar de q no movio sus ojos de lo q estaba leyendo, sintio cada paso q se acercaba a el.

-Mm esto...Lloyd...keria...keria preguntarte algo...mmm...- le dijo ella poniendose a su lado, el la miro como siempre con esa mirada de superioridad suprema.

-Ah?

-Yo queria...pedirte un consejo.-dijo ella la miro con curiosidad, habia algo en ella q le hacia olvidarse de todo y sentir q podia ser el brillante psicologo q era.

-Por supuesto, lo q kieras.- dijo mirandola a los ojos y dejando de lado lo q tenia x hacer.

-Es que...yo...siento alg...

-Diselo!.- dijo el interrumpiendola aunq seguia mirandola serio.

-Eh? o_o- ella kedo shokeada, acababa de leer su mente?

-Dile todo lo q sientes de una vez, eso te ayudara a q tu mente este mas libre de las emociones q eso conlleva y por lo tanto haras mejor tu trabajo, le dara mas libertad a tu mente y...- al ver q se entusiasmo hablando y ella lo miro aun mas desentendida, dejo de hablar.

-Tu crees?-pregunto ella no tan segura.

-Es lo mejor, le hara bn a tu mente y a ti...

-Eh...- ella lo miro, sus ojos claros y su cabello, su extraño rostro de convicto-psicologo.

En eso se abrio la puerta y ambos volvieron a sus trabajos...

_Flash back ends_

Y luego, en ese dia Lloyd comprendio q tal vez se habia dado muchas esperanzas, porke habria de competir junto al oficial Ray, q era ex-policia y amigo de Julianne, el, q era solo un convicto q pasaba horas y no sabia nada de su vida.

"Pero yo puedo ayudarla"-pensaba el mientras viajaba con sus compañeros rumbo a la carcel.

-Oye cerebrito q te pasa, pareces desanimado eh? no me digas q tus neuronas hicieron cortocircuito jejejeje.- rio Shea empujandolo del hombro.

-No contestate a tus simpleces, la verdad el rasgo q posees para molestarme asi, se debe a q en tu mente no te sientes en la misma posicion de mi, es decir, en simples palabras eres tan inferior q con lo unico q te sientes un posible ganador conmigo es con las palabras...o con los puños y no...-Lloyd se cayo al ver la cara de Shea a punto de golpearlo y Erika los trankilizo a ambos.

-Ya basta cachorritos, arreglen sus asuntos alla adentro...

Al llegar a la carcel, Shea bajo primero y comenzo a firmar los papeles para estar al dia de su salida-vuelta a la carcel, Lloyd esperaba atras afirmado en el auto q aun no se iba, entonces Erika se acerco a hablarle.

-Estas asi x Jules?

-Perdon?- la miro sarcastico.

-Ja, no sabes ocultarlo, pense q eras un experto en estas cosas de los sentimientos y la mente-le dijo ella burlandose.

-No se de q me hablas, tu estabas alli, es obvio q a kien ella le interesa es Ray, mas no tengo nada q decir, ella me pidio consejo y yo...

-Y tu jurabas q se te iba a declarar, mira Lloyd.-le dijo ella antes q el otro reclamara.-Soy muy observadora sabes, y puedo saber q esconden y kieren las personas solo al darles un vistazo, tu sigues desesperado (y no xq te vayan a matar) sino xq sientes q la unica esperanza de hacer algo distinto en tu vida, se esta acabando...y por eso que...

-Di lo q kieras ladrona experta, pero yo no me rebajare a esas cosas, y digas lo q digas eso no tiene nada q ver con lo q me pasa.-se alejo y la miro despectivamente.

-Ni tu te lo crees Lloyd.- dijo ella riendose.

Luego el auto se fue.

Y mas tarde en la carcel.

-Jajajaj gane esta vez Lloyd, ahora dame mi dinero-dijo un reo kitandole las cartas al aludido.

-Mmm bah, eso no es nada, la partida estaba planeada asi despues de todo.

-Oh q ven mis ojos, el gran psiquiatra de harvard y boston y miles de universidades y grados a perdido a las cartas por un simple convicto? no puedo creerlo jajajaja-rio molestandolo Shea.

-Di lo q kieras amiguito, pero alla afuera, eso es lo q vale en verdad.-le respondio Lloyd poniendose se pie.

-Ok ok oye hermano...q t pasa, estas mas serio de lo habitual, no me digas ahora q si te ries se te achicharran las neuronas porke tu cara...

-No gastare mis palabras en conversaciones sin sentido, señor, ya me basta con verte alla afuera en el mundo y veras q cuando salga de aki (mucho antes q tu) veremos kien necesita ayuda entonces...

-Ahhh deveras, si te encanta ayudar! no cuentes conmigo si de nuevo alguno d los chicos kiere patearte el trasero ehh?

...

-Mmm ahmmm...

Cuantos años le kedaban? no sabia y menos ahora con esto de los marshals, su condena se hacia cada vez mas corta, sera q alguna vez podria cambiar su vida?

Al menos keria intentarlo.

Lloyd se acurruco en la dura cama mientras una parte de su mente descansaba, la otra estaba alerta para cualker evento nocturno en aquella prision.

-Como los delfines...

Y se durmio.

* * *

><p>prox cap...<p>

lloyd quiere ayudar a jules, pero como?

tendra q preguntarle q es lo q siente?


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo cap x fin, necesitaba inspi y llego xd

contiene spoiler del capitulo titulado oscuro secreto...( y tb distorsiones chistosas pa q no sea igual osbio)

chan!

* * *

><p>cap 2 : Otra duda mas.<p>

Luego de los anteriores acontecimientos, el genial psiquiatra se habia dispuesto a ir al fondo de lo q tuviera q investigar para saber q es lo q planeaba jules. Pero las cosas con los marchals estaban lejos d ser tan relajadas...

-Mi reloj! ¬¬

O_O

3 convictos se miraron entre si, mientras Ray explicaba el caso y Charlie los interrumpia abruptamente muy enojado.

-Quien fue! kien tomo sin permiso el reloj de mi escritorio arghh ¬¬-los miro con furia.

-Yo no fui!-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Perdon charlie, pero yo no tome tu reloj.-dijo Lloyd.-Pero x si mas lo recuerdo hay una ladrona aki...

Erika lo miro con cara de "te pateare el trasero!"

-Ehh vamos charlie...ya calmat...-ray lo iba a calmar pero el detective estaba en su maxima furia.

-No! era mi kerido reloj! arghh mas les vale q al final del dia, no se como pero kiero q este de vuelta en mi escritorio me oyeron!-les grito en la cara a los presos.

-Bu-bueno...

Mas tarde.

Luego de conseguir info del caso, los chicos habian dado con un "diario" indescifrable horrible q solo el genial psicologo de harvard y demases podria...

-Buena suerte, parecen jeroglificos-lo animo shea riendo.

-Jajaja-rio sarcastico Lloyd.

-Ya dejen de jugar! sera mejor q vayamos a las montañas a ver! seguro q el lunatico ese se fue para alla.-dijo ray imponiendo orden.

-Si...-erika se kedo pensativa.-Mm q hora es?-pregunto.

-Jajaja pero para q preguntas? ya se t olvido el reloj q robaste jajajajaj-rio shea.

-Queee! yo no lo robe! estupido pandillero!

-Porfavorr niños! basta de peleas! ya vamonos!-charlie con su cara-furia logro su atencion y por fin se dispusieron a salir.

Tomaron sus chaketas y los detectives salieron seguido los 3 convictos.

-Eeeeehhh y tu donde vas?- freno ray a Lloyd.

-P-pero me necesitaran! la clave este en este diario!-alego.

-Sii pero no creo q por muy genial q te creas, puedas leer un diario y escalar ¬¬

-...!

-Kedate con jules, adios.-le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-Qu...queee!-murmuro lloyd y sintio su rostro sonrojado.

Luego volteo hacia la oficina, mas alla, detras de su escritorio Julianne solo buscaba datos en el ordenador, ajena a la situacion q acababa de ocurrir. Lloyd se dirigio a su escritorio tambien y comenzo a trabajar.

Pero entonces, las dudas anteriores comenzaron a salir a flote...

"Ella de nuevo...y yo aki! sin duda esta es una señal!"puso su mano en el menton y concentradamente planeo una estrategia para dar un nuevo golpe...digo paso _

-Ejem ejem.-carraspeo.

-Mm si...t pasa algo Lloyd?-pregunto ella desde su silla.

-Ehhh noo, es solo q debo concentrarme asi ke...

-...?

"Pero q idiota! xq dije eso...ahh en fin, todo sea x el caso, aver veamos..."

Y entonces se puso a descrifrar el terrible diario.

Minutos despues

-Mmm ahh q cansancio.- Jules se puso de pie dispuesta a distraerse un rato, estaba cansada de tanto estar sentada. Miro al convicto q habia empezado a poner unas fotos y dibujos en la pared.

-Y esto...cubos...mmm...

-Ehh...voy x algo de cafe...kieres algo...tu...esto...-pregunto jules pero el psico-loco estaba tan concentrado q ni la escucho asi q ella decidio acercarse para preguntarle de nuevo.

-Algo asi debe ser.-Lloyd se agacho para arrancar otra hoja del diario y anotar algo cuando sintio la presencia de ella y se dio vuelta rapidamente.-ahhhh!

-Lo siento! solo keria saber si...-ella lo miro y sintio su rostro arder

-Exacto! perfecto! lo sabia!-pero el no la pesco y solo la miro pensando en el caso.

o_ó Se alejo indignada consigo misma x ser tan tonta al preocuparse de el.

"Mm espero q esto acabe pronto" penso mientras llenaba su taza de cafe mientras miraba x le ventana viendo q ya anochecia.

Y asi...luego de varias horas ya era d noche y ambos seguian trabajando, aunq en ciertas ocasiones, ya q no habian avances y llamadas d los marchals, julianne habia estado viendo internet y otras cosas y de vez en cuando (solo muuuuy de vez...) miraba a Lloyd.

-Mmmm ahhh esto es esto es...-murmuraba el.

Mas alla en el escritorio de la chica, un estomago crujio.

"Ehhh! aahh vaya...tengo hambre ya no puedo ocultarlo mas" se puso d pie nuevamente para ir a llamar x telefono.

-Oye Lloyd.- dijo esta vez mas cerca.-Voy a encargar pizza...no kieres algo...?-dijo.

-Mmm ahh, ven aca julianne!-el sin hacer caso d lo q habia dicho nuevamente, la asio x un brazo y la atrajo para q viera las miles de fotos-dibujos q tenia en el muro.-Lo ves esta ave! es la lechuza de orejas rojas (no recuerdo el name pero weenoo no kiero hacer plagio tampoco xd) y ese loco le gustan esas aves, el nido esta a 50 metros y es ahi donde...

-Donde tiene a la secuestrada!-dijeron ambos. Se miraron y ella pudo ver el mismo color d sus ojos reflejados en el, porke tenia q ser asi? si no estuviera en la carcel...

-Hay q llamar a charlie!-dijo lloyd pescando el celular.

-S-si.-ella kedo en shok y luego fue a su escritorio.

Asi q luego de confirmar la situacion y datos, x fin los marchal habian resuelto el caso, llamaron x telefono a jules para decirle q todo estaba bien y ke volvian a la base xd

-Si adios.-ella colgo y luego se kedo en el escritorio pensando. Lloyd ya se habia relajado y sacaba las fotos dibujos de la pared, entonces jules se le acerco.

-Mmm?-x primera vez el convicto la observo.

-Eres genia Lloyd.-simplemente dijo.

-Eh?- el se sonrojo.

-De verdad yo creo que...-comenzo a decir ella pero se puso nerviosa de inmediato y comenzo a jugar con su pañuelo.

-Julianne, ahh...hay algo q keria preguntarte.

-Mmmm sii?-lo miro extrañada.

-Si yo no estuviera en la carcel...tu...

Ella lo miro y abrio los ojos al maximo, Lloyd solo murmuraba cabizbajo, no creia q estuviera a punto de decir lo q keria decir...de una vez x todas (?)

-Tu...

-Si?

-Tu...irias a mi consulta!

WTF

-Q...quee...?-ella se shokeo y su rostro ardio, al igual q el de el, entonces se miraron y Lloyd no pudo seguir en esa situacion tan incomoda alejandose rapidamente hacia la ventana.

"Ahhhh no puedo no puedo! q idiota soy, esta no es manera de enfrentar las cosas, no con una chica q desde pekeña ha estado traumatizada con la vida y ke se siente inferior x no haber cumplico las expectativas de..."

Y mientras la analizaba x inercia, ella se acerco lentamente donde esta el.

-Lloyd...yo si iria a tu co-consulta...pero...

El se volteo, y la vio, Julianne con los ojos serenos, su fiel pañuelo al cuello y sus manos juntas, simplemente hablando pero mas profundo q ninguna otra vez...

-No necesito q tengas una para poder hablar contigo.

O_O

-Julianne...

-...-ella le tomo el hombro y le sonrio.-Me has ayudado mucho Lloyd.

El se kedo sin palabras, era algo q no podia analizar! porke! con tantos estudios y titulos, practicas y conocimientos, porke no podia entender lo q pasaba en akel momento! como reaccionar ante ella? q hacer? no sabia la respuesta...

-No soy como los demas-le dijo el luego d unos segundos, decidio q no iba a esconder mas sus emociones.

-Pero eres especial.

El le sonrio luego sintieron ruido en el asensor asi q volvieron a sus puestos mas relajados.

No fue tan dificil despues de todo.

_continuara xd_

y ke paso con el reloj?

Charlie muy enojado entro a su escritorio y vio q el relojito no estaba asi q nuevamente furioso salio a la oficina y los miro a todos con cara de furia.

-Mmm uhhh chicos creo q su reloj no aparecio.-murmuro shea.

-Ya devuelvelo.-le dijo lloyd a erika.

-Tu estuviste toda la tarde aki y no lo hiciste?-le recrimino ella

Mientras tanto en la cocina-baño (pasillo extraño xd) Ray se servia un cafe suspirando x su herida y Jules entro al baño para traer el botikin y curarlo. Entonces...

-Auch!-se golpeo contra el mueble q habia en la pared arriba del espejo y sintio q algo cayo al piso.

Y era...

Y con los chicos y charlie...

-Mi reloj lo kiero AHORAAA!

-Pero charlie si ya te dijimos que...

-Se q estas furioso, pero mira calmate, estas provocando una situacion de estres y a raiz de eso haras q el ambiente en tu trabajo y en tu vida personal luego de ese evento se vuelva...

-Tienes q creernos!-dijo erika.

Y x fin, jules en escena!

-esto...charlie...

-Ahora no julianne! estos malditos!

-Pero...yo me encontre...

-despues! ahora kiero q me devuelvan mi reloj o si no les aumentare la condena!

Ellos se pusieron a alegar y charlie ya les iba a pegar (XD) cuando la chica tomo valor y fue donde el marchal y le puso el reloj en la mano.

-Ehhh?-se kedo en shok al ver su reloj...y el rostro serio-enojado de jules.

-Julianne!-se sorprendieron los 3 presos.

Y antes de q pudieran decir algo Ray entro en la oficina tb.

-Lo encontro en el baño...no es que lo hubiera tomado despues de todo...

-Yo tengo reloj tb charlie.-dijo julianne mostrando su muñeca.

Charlie kedo plop y luego paso sin mirar a los 3 convictos hacia el ascensor...

-No digan...ninguna palabra...x su bien.-les dijo ray de despedida.

"Jejejejej" ¬¬

* * *

><p>al final me salio na q ver como lo pense hace dias, es q luego de ver<p>

el cap se me olvidaron las ideas x el maldito estudio D:

bueeeeno pero aww

prox cap...

q pasara con el psico-engreido-narcisista genial

y la joven q necesita ayuda de alguien...

chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer cap d esta historia

me inspire nuevamente en el cap de la serie

pero le cambie cosas para q no sea igual xD

me destraumare aki!

* * *

><p><strong>No se que pensar de ti.<strong>

Luego de un caso y otro mas, Lloyd se dio cuenta q no podia seguir en una situacion tan estrecha, sentia q lo estaban arrimando a una pared hasta ya no poder aguantar mas. Tenia q hacer algo!

"Julianne...hoy vengo a decirte algo! y no me digas nada! dejame terminar porke yo...a pesar de q sea un grandioso y el mejor siquiatra q puedas encontrar yo...!"

-Noo no puedo decirle eso.- se daba vueltas y vueltas en el pasillo antes que lo vinieran a buscar nuevamente para un nuevo caso.

-Ajajaja pero ya estas aqui? que impaciente eres-llego Shea empujandolo al pasar.

Sin embargo Lloyd no lo miro, estaba tan concentrado pensando que era lo q iba a decir que no se molestaba en fastidiar al pandillero. Shea lo miro burlandose como siempre, hasta que llego Ray.

-Muy bien niñitas, vamonos ya.

Luego que salieron y llegaron a la camioneta, pasaron a buscar a Erika y Lloyd penso q lo mejor era preguntarle a ella, de todas maneras era una chica...

-Hum...ejem ejem.- carraspeo el para llamar su atencion. Pero Erika miraba distraida el paisaje, Shea abrio la boca para decir algo pero Lloyd lo miro.-Ehhh Erika.-dijo por fin.

-Mm?-ella lo miro aburrida.

-Digamos que existe una situacion hipotetica, una situacion en la que un hombre, se ve implicado en algo nuevo en su vida y entonces no sabe que camino tomar...lo que estoy diciendo es que tiene maneras de hacerlo pero no sabe como emp...

-Mira Lloyd, el psicologo eres tu.-le dijo ella significativamente.

-Pe-pero...

-Podrias al menos hablar en español no?-se burlo Shea. Lloyd no le hizo caso.

-Erika escuchame...eres la unica con la que puedo hablar de esto...por eso escuchame si conocieras a alguien y...-el le pesco el brazo para llamar su atencion pero ella se solto con un ademan brusco.

-Basta Lloyd, creo q si hay solo una persona con la q puedes hablar de esto, pero no soy yo!-lo miro a los ojos y luego vio que sus labios dijeron "Jules"

El se quedo callado mientras Shea los miraba a ambos moviendo la cabeza (como si mirara tenis xD) no entendiendo nada de nada.

-Ustedes 2 traman algo! y mas les vale q no me metan porque o si no le contare a Ray y...!-dijo apuntandolos y justo se abrio la puerta de la camioneta apareciendo Ray en escena.

-Que me vas a contar que? que te dieron una estrellita por buena conducta? ya deja de habla y bajense!

-Jajaja...

-Hummmmm.

Horas mas tarde todos estaban enfrascados en el caso de 5 fugitivos que se habian escapado y no tenian muchas pistas aparte de que todos se especializaban en algo.

-Jaja y como siempre el valioso integrante de este equipo se encargara de hacer los perfiles unicos.- Lloyd era el mismo de siempre.

-Jajaja q divertido no?-dijo sarcastico Shea.

-Te sabes el chiste de los pandilleros que...

-Y tu sabes el del Psiquiatra que se le cayeron los dientes de un golpe?-llego Charlie como siempre a poner el orden en la sala. Luego todos se dieron cuenta de que venia acompañado de alguien.

-Ejem ejem.

Todos lo miraron era un tipo canoso que miraba con aire de superioridad (pero no le ganaba a Lloyd xd) y luego de su carraspeo hablo.

-Mm bueno, pense que serian peores, en fin, ya hable con el agente aqui-señalo a Charlie- Asi que espero que todos hagan un buen trabajo.-sonrio malicioso sin decir mas y luego miro en direccion donde estaban Ray y Julianne que discutian una info en la computadora.

...

-Y quien diablos era ese tipo? como se atreve a hablar asi? que acaso es un fisc...

-Silencio! el es...no es mi jefe pero esta a cargo ahora, asi q portense bien, porque no hay buenas noticias al respecto.

-Que kieres decir Charlie?-pregunto Erika.

-Mm yaa todos a trabajar!-grito el sin hacerle caso.

Los convictos quedaron mirandose entre si muy furtivos mientras los agentes y Jules seguian pensando en el caso.

-Pues por lo que dijo...estoy seguro que planea hacer "algo" en el equipo.-murmuro Shea.

-Si te refieres a "algo" significa que tiene que ver con "alguien".

-Vi su mirada, y sus ojos no traman nada bueno, hasta Charlie estaba asustado.- dijo Erika.

-Tu crees?

-La mirada nunca miente.

-Ya dejense de chismes ustedes 3! estoy no es el jardin de niños! hay 3 criminales alla afuera que aun no hemos identificado!-grito Ray.

-Segun los datos que vi en la computadora, como sabemos...ehh...al parecer el traficante y otro de los criminales tienen una pequeña avioneta, tal vez piensan escapar...

-Puede ser! Julianne investiga todas las pistas aereas disponibles!

Luego de un rato por fin encontraron la pista que les faltaba y eso los llevo a una pista abandonada un poco lejos de la base asi que tendrian que quedarse a dormir por alla. Asi que en la oficina solo quedaron Shea (esta vez a el le toco xd) y Jules.

-Ahhh mmm.-suspiraba ella detras del ordenador.

-Humm yo no estoy mas entretenido que tu sabes?-dijo Shea.

-Mm bueno todos hacen su esfuerzo.

Y un graaan, graaan esfuerzo...

-Mm rayos Charlie.- llegaba Ray luego de ir a ver el unico lugar cercano a la pista de aterrizaje en donde podrian pasar la noche.

-Que ocurre? ya anochece.

-Lo se, es que ...en ese motel de mala muerte, solo quedaban 2 habitaciones y...

-No.

-Oye Charlie...

-Olvidalo yo me quedo con Erika.

-A mi no me cae bien Lloyd pero alguien...

-Ok ok, que tal esto...juego de manos?

-Charlie...

-No voy a perder Ray, lo siento amigo.

Y entonces mas alla...

-Ahh que tanto charlan alla.- dijo Erika mirando a los dos agentes que caminaban malhumorados hacia ellos que se habian quedado observando para ver si aparecia algun avion.

-Oye Erika...alguna vez saldrias con un convicto?-le pregunto Lloyd de pronto mirando con los binoculares a su escote. Ella le empujo el binocular e hizo que de golpeara el rostro.

-Pues no! y ya deja de ser tan disimulado.- le levanto el dedo del medio y luego fue a encontrarse con los Marshals.

-Muy bien Erika vienes conmigo...

-Eh?

-Es que solo hay 2 habitaciones entonces tenemos q compartir.

-Bueno.

-...

-Supongo que tendremos que dormir..._juntos._..

-...

-Charlie?-dijo Lloyd pero el agente lo decia todo con su rostro.

Al llegar a la habitacion Charlie se tiro en la cama ocupando todo el espacio. El Psiquiatra de los mil titulos lo miro sorprendido y luego trato de sentarse en una esquina.

-Olvidalo, no voy a compartir esta cama con un...con alguien como tu.- le dijo tajante.

-Pero Charlie...

El lo miro y luego le lanzo una frazada y un cojin.

-Duerme ahi, supongo que tu cama de la prision no es tan comoda.

-Oye oye...-reclamaba Lloyd pero al final desistio porque el policia se dio vuelta ignorandolo.

"Es verdad, Charlie esta casado...el debe saber que decirle a una chica en momento asi, tal vez si lo intentara...de todas maneras es obvio que su comportamiento se debe a mi presencia, puedo sentir..."

Y en medio de sus pensamientos, de pronto Charlie se dio vuelta y lo pillo sentado en el suelo mirandolo.

-No se porque, pero prefiero tenerte a la vista que estes detras de mi.- simplemente dijo con su mirada ceria de muerte.

-...oye Charlie, yo no quiero intimidart...

-Que? yo no estoy intimidado! ja! seguro alguien como tu...

-Lo siento lo siento, es verdad tu podrias tumbarme de un golpe! lo siento en verdad-se retracto Lloyd antes de que fuera peor.

-Ja, y pense q sabias tanto que decir en cada momento, pero creo que te olvidas de analizarte a ti mismo.-le dijo Charlie.

"Mm bien aqui voy...aprovechare este chance"

-Es verdad Charlie, a menudo los psicologos se olvidan de si mismos, pero no es porque no tengan problemas sino porque se ensimisman en los demas.

-...

-Es por eso que todos necesitamos ayuda siempre.

-...

-Y por eso me preguntaba que se sentiria...tener alguien que se preocupe por ti, alguien que de verdad tengas que llegar a querer, alguien que te necesite...

-Ve al maldito grano o callate!-estallo Charlie de pronto.

-Ok ok...lo sientoo es que...

-No me digas mas, si tiene que ver con la carcel...

-No es eso! es respecto a alguien.-Lloyd se puso serio llevando su mano al menton pensando si debia o no decirlo.

-...

-Charlie como...

-...

-Como le declararias tus sentimientos a alguien?-lo dijo por fin.

Charlie primero lo miro.

Luego poco a poco se echo para atras en la cama, tomo las sabanas lentamente y se tapo hasta el cuello, se dio vuelta al rincon y no lo miro mas.

-Ya solo duermete! y no te atrevas a acercarte aqui! me oiste?-le grito Charlie antes de no mirarlo nunca mas.

-Pe-pero no me respondiste.- murmuro Lloyd apesumbrado.

"Maldito estupido! no podre dormir con este loco aqui! como se atreve a decir algo asi? ahhhh nunca pense que la carcel los cambiara de "esa" forma...aahahh que horror que ascooo" pensaba Charlie.

-Y que se supone que hare ahora?- murmuraba Lloyd a su almohada, asi que resignado tambien trato de dormir.

Al amanecer siguiente.

-Mmm ya conseguimos info.

-Menos mal y pudimos capturar al traficante justo cuando iba a tomar ese avion.

Los Marshals llegaban a la oficina con buenas noticias y Shea y Jules los recibieron felices.

-Uhhh me echaron de menos supongo eh?-dijo Shea.

-No sabes cuanto.-dijo Charlie.

-Eh?

-Julianne ya investigaste las conexiones de este tipo y los otros?

-Si, creo que al parecer tomaran otra via de escapatoria ahora.

-Sigue buscando.

Ray y Charlie llevaron al traficante capturado a la sala de interrogacion y Erika y Shea se quedaron cerca de la ventanilla para escuchar algo. Lloyd se quedo mas atras en un escritorio revisando unos papeles.

"Ahora...tiene que ser ahora! ahora...!" se repetia en la mente. Asi que decidido fue al escritorio de la chica con los papeles en mano (su gran excusa) para hablarle de una vez.

-Ejem ejem...Julianne.-dijo al llegar donde ella. Jules lo miro extrañada y justo cuando iba a dar el segundo paso alguien entro por la puerta.

-Ahhh buenas tardes.- era el "jefe"

-Señor!-dijo Charlie de pronto apareciendo en escena.

-Mm con que aqui estaba eh? pues me alegra saber que "nadie" vigila a estos- dijo mirandolos despectivamente- presos sin causa...mientras los 2 agentes estan "ocupados" supongo...

-Que pasa Charlie?-llego Ray.

-Nada, sigue interrogandolo.

Ray y el hombre canoso se miraron, nadie pudo distinguir cual de los dos tenia mas rabia y sarcasmo en su rostro.

-Bueno si el agante Ray esta tan ocupado, vamos a tu oficina, tenemos que hablar.- le dijo a Charlie.

-Si, acompañeme.

Los dos se retiraron y Charlie les hizo señas a los 3 que se quedaran quietos o si no...digamos que no la pasarian tan bien.

-A quien creen que echaran?-dijo de pronto Shea.

-Echar? te refieres a que alguien se va a ir del equipo?

-Nada mal para una ladrona.-dijo Lloyd desde el escritorio de Jules.

-Estupido.

-Mm con permiso.- dijo de pronto Jules, Lloyd se enfurecio con el mismo al haberse distraido de lo anterior y ahora ella se alejaba a donde estaba Ray, al parecer habia encontrado una pista.

Lloyd resignado se acerco a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Pues si hablamos de eliminar a alguien es obvio a quien sera...-decia Shea riendo y luego miro a Lloyd.

-Pierdete, me necesitan mas que a nadie.

-No se ustedes, pero yo...

-Claro que no! yo tengo contactos en la carcel ademas...!

-Soy la unica que ve a las personas tal como...!

-Ah si? pues sin mi...!

Los 3 se habian puesto alterados tratando de echarse la culpa como siempre cuando llego Jules y les dijo que bajaran la voz.

-Sera a mi a quien eliminen.- agregoella cabizbaja.

-Quee pero tu no eres...?

-Jaja no se meterian con la chica ingenua-rio Lloyd

Luego se quedaron mirando, y el se dio cuenta de que lo habia arruinado todo, Julianne lo miro seriamente y luego le hizo un pequeño desprecio, algo que el como Psiquiatra que era lo entendio de inmediato y supo que tenia que hacer algo rapidamente o sus esperanzas se verian completamente enterradas.

-No pueden echarte o si?-pregunto Shea.

-Ya lo hicieron una vez...asi que...-le respondio ella caminando a su escritorio.

-Mmm.

Luego Erike y Shea se concentraron en la sala interrogatoria ya que escucharon a Ray gritar y luego unos alaridos... en eso Lloyd aprovecho la ocasion y se escabullo donde Julianne.

Ella estaba escribiendo en el computador y no lo miro.

-Mmm- carraspeo el.

Pero la joven no lo miro.

-Oye lo siento, de verdad no se en que estaba pensan...

-Disculpame ahora Lloyd pero estoy ocupada, esta bien?-le dijo ella mirandolo por primera vez y entonces vio que estaba irritada o mas que eso...dolida...

-No, tu eres la que debe disculparme, soy un idiota en verdad, no importa ser el mejor psiquiatra si no puedo controlarme a mi mismo y...

-...

-Eso es lo que mas quiero.- el sin pensarlo tomo la mano de ella que estaba sobre el teclado. Mas lejos Erika ojos de aguila lo habia visto todo.

-Lloyd...

-Por favor perdoname.- el la miro y sus ojos se encontraron, eran del mismo color pero de diferente tonalidad...diferente vida...y pensamientos.

-Lloyd ya basta.

-Solo dilo Jules, por favooor.-el se acerco un poco a ella y entonces se sintio presionada asi que solto su mano y le dio un empujoncito al psico-loco.

-Ya solo...dejame!- ella comenzo a alterarse.

-Esta bieen esta bien!- el se alejo comprendiendo y de nuevo no pudo evitar sus analisis.-Lo entiendo he invadido tu espacio personal por lo que sientes que estoy usando una manera de llamar tu atencion y...

-Ehhh?

-Yo por eso...no queria que te sintieras asi porque..._me importas._-termino de decir rapidamente.

-Ehh...-ella se kedo sin palabras.

En eso cortando el ambiente, la puerta de la oficina de Charlie se abrio de un golpe y solo alcanzaron a ver a un "jefecito" algo irritado y un Charlie triunfante que lo despidio en la puerta.

-Jaja parece que alguien recibio su merecido no?-rio Shea por lo bajo.

-Shhh callate, Charlie va a decirno alg...

-No hay tiempo!-dijo de pronto Ray saliendo de la oficina como un rayo-Me lo conto todo! no se iran en avion sino en un barco! era para despistarnos! siempre fue un paso delante nuestro!

-Maldita sea!

-Siempre lo supe, les dije que ese tipo...

-Si tanto lo sabes, iras con nosotros Lloyd! Shea al auto tambien! Erika quedate aqui...!-ordeno Charlie y todos salieron corriendo.

Asi que luego sin rechistar todos salieron por la puerta. Las chicas se miraron y luego Erika se aproximo a Julianne.

-Sales con alguien?-le pregunto la chica ladrona.

-Queee? perdooooooon- jules casi se cae del asiento.

-Yo solo preguntaba...una chica tan dulce como tu...de verdad te gusta Lloyd?-Erika dio en el clavo (?)

Jules no supo que decir y la verdad no tuvo que hacerlo.

Su rostro la delato.

-Mmm bueno.-Erika sonrio.

-Yo...yo no he...yo no he dich-dichoo...yo...-tartamudeaba Julianne mientras sus manos sudaban

-Ya calmate, tranquila.- le palmeo la espalda.

-Yo no he dicho nada!-dijo mas segura.

-No lo necesitabas.

-Erika...

-No se cual de los dos es mas torpe, si Lloyd tratando de ser amable o tu fingiendo hacerte la chica fuerte...ahhh no hay manera, pero creo que terminaran bien.- rio Erika y luego se alejo.

"Terminara bien? a que se refiere? si no...si nada ha empezado!"

Jules se kedo helada mientras dentro de si, su corazon latia deprisa y en su mente se proyectaba solo una imagen, de algo que siempre habia soñado.

* * *

><p>me salio largo<p>

e inconcluso, pero al fin lograron avanzar algo...

creo que este fic seguira aunq la serie termine

prox cap: si no lo puedes decir...


End file.
